Under His  Control
by Sexygirl1234
Summary: Bella a shy 24 year old photographer  feels she has no control over her life due to her dysfunctional upbringing and desperately wants someone to help her.She accidently  stumbles on a BDSM site and is hooked.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

This was pathetic.

_"Well, well you finally realised that everything related to you especially your existence pretty much warrants a pathetic trademark sign" My mind spouted off at me._

I sighed, it _was_ pathetic the way I was sinking so low just to find some semblence of control in my life.I wasn't sure that attending a BDSM play party was the right way to go for it, but I had no other options and to be honest the idea of _the forbidden lifestyle_ did seem quite tempting and besides it was the first thing I was going to do that seemed risky.

This wasn't me but then again I didn't even know what was me.

The thing was that since the moment I has stumbled on that site I had been having countless fantasies and dreams of a faceless man wearing holding a riding crop or a paddle to tease and punish me for disobeying dreams left me feeling confused, longing and not to mention the countless pairs of panties I had ruined in the last week after I had realised that this could help me gain control of my life I had actually decided on going to this playparty.

For once in my life I wanted to do something that was risky and idea of someone controlling my every move and commanding to obey each and every demand of his flustered me.I too wanted some one who respected me, and who was possessive of me and wouldn't hesitate to control or punish me if I stepped out of line. A BDSM play party was the only way to go about it since there was hardly any chance of a normal guy wanting me when I had these fantasies and needs that couldn't be fulfilled by anyone other than the person who would control my every I wanted someone who would be kind-hearted and not some creep who got off on humiliating women.

I dressed conservatively for a party that will undoubtedly have throngs of naked men and women.I wore skinny jeans with a blue halter top and paired it with by blue flats.I hated makeup so the fact that I had actually bothered putting on eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss was quite an accomplisment.

I drove to the Victorian style house in Chicago's suburban area, no doubt whoever owned it was rolling in cash.

I had no idea that the man I was going to meet would alter my life completely and that I would be under his control whether I wanted to or not.


	2. First Meetings and Impressions

Chapter 2; First Meetings & Impressions.

I got out of the car and rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans.

My hand was trembling while opening the large wooden door and I was feeling my nerves return in full force.

Opening the door I was greeted with dimmed lights and a really seductive environment. Slow music could be heard reverberating through the halls.

This was awkward; I was already regretting my decision to come here. I mean I knew that I wasn't the most social; person on planet and yet of all the things I could have done I decided to attend a BDSM function. I felt like a fish out of water. I must have been insane; shy little Bella coming to BDSM party.

'This is so not my scene' I whispered to myself. My voice quivering as I stood as still as a statue.

"Really? And what is your scene?"

I looked up to see a blonde man towering over me; he was wearing black pants and was shirtless. He had an amused expression on his face.

He spoke again. "Darling' you don't have to look at me like I am an axe-murderer. Take a deep breath."

I hadn't noticed that I wasn't breathing. _Great start Bella_.

He spoke again "So whose sub are you?"

My eyes widened in shock as I stuttered, "No, I-I mean th-that I am al-alone."

He raised an eyebrow, "A young girl coming alone to a play party without any prior experience is just inviting trouble, do you realize that?"

My eyes grew wide. "I didn't know that coming alone isn't allowed. I am sorry."

He chuckled. "You do realize that you'd make an excellent sub don't you? Hun, I am pretty sure that Cumming alone without your Dom is truly not allowed, not to mention the lovely spanking you'd receive."

My cheeks heated up with his innuendo.

His eyes sparkled with amusement, "Whoa. Would you look at that blush! Alright Darling, I'll stop teasing you. The thing is that escorts are encouraged so that any newcomer will not be harassed by anyone. Okay? I am Alec and I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I am Bella"

"Bella, that's a lovely name, anyways you are very welcome to my house and I hope you find what you are looking for. But right now I have my sexy sub waiting for me to whip her hard, so I'll leave you to it but do approach me if there's something you need or want" Alec smiled warmly.

"Thank you, you have a lovely house"

"You're welcome Hun." He said walking away.

I turned at the party feeling much better after talking to Alec, he was sweet.

Everywhere there were demonstrations going on, some subs were being whipped by riding crops while some of them were having a show in orgasm control... all these were arousing me to the extent of discomfort. I had to fight the urge to stick my hand in my jeans and relieve the tension. Every sub was being cared for by their dominants. I envied them; they were cherished by their Doms while I had no _one_ to call my own, not even a cat. Now that I was here, I had no idea of what to do, I mean do I approach a Dom or did they seek me out?

'_There's hardly any chance of anyone seeking you out, you are nothing, just an average girl who thinks she can be a good sub. Gosh, why would anyone want __**you **__when they can have gorgeous beauties? Huh!' My mind snarked at me._

I knew I wasn't beautiful but it hurt when your own brain considered you nothing but trash. My self esteem was definitely lacking. I walked towards the bar, hoping some alcohol in my bloodstream would help me to loosen up.

"One dirty Martini," I told the bartender.

"Dirty Martini for an innocent girl? Seems odd doesn't it?"

I looked to my side to see who had spoken and had to do a double take. The man beside me was the definition of Adonis. He had sexy tousled hair which was of reddish copper color. He had emerald green eyes which sparkled like those of a predator stalking its prey and his lips were curled up into a smirk.

Crap! I had been caught staring at him. He chuckled at my embarrassment as my cheeks (heated) burned up. Out of the majority of the people at the party, he seemed overdressed with a pair of black slacks and a black jacket with a white shirt underneath.

He moved closer to me, I still wouldn't look at him. My heart began to pound.

"Now, now. Don't be embarrassed. But if it makes you feel better I'll stare at your body, after all you _did_ ogle mine." He looked at me as if I were something to eat.

"So, what is someone like you doing here?"

"Someone like me…What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Tut Tut" He clicked his tongue, "Pretty little girls like you should not misbehave. It just gives someone like me a greater chance of spanking that delicious ass of yours till it's red and stinging." He was still smirking.

I gulped and was thoroughly confused by my reaction to this man.

I mean he had just reprimanded me and all I could do was to refrain myself from rubbing my thighs together to alleviate the aching tension.

"I am sorry." I apologized to him.

He smiled, "That's much better, my dove. Now tell me, how come you are here and don't argue, but you look incredibly out of your element so I am venturing a guess that this you're your first BDSM event is it not?"

"Yes, well I was curious and interested in this lifestyle, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Really? And what is your opinion of the BDSM community, do you also think that we are some cruel bastards who get off on beating women?"

My eyes widened, the last thing I wanted was to offend someone, "N-no, I didn't say that."

To my disbelief he chuckled, "You my love didn't have to say anything." His hand cupped my cheek. "Your beautiful doe eyes are expressive enough, and they show fear. Are you afraid of our community?"

Suddenly his mouth was directly exhaling warm breath over my ear. "Or is that fear reserved for me? Because I have to say dove, you fearing me turns me on like nobody else ever has."

He grasped my hand and placed it directly over his crotch. I couldn't help but gasp; he really was aroused if the humongous bulge in his pants was any indication.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit'_

He really needed to cut this shit out otherwise I was going to end up destroying my panties.

He spoke again, "you feel that little girl? Now if you were mine, I would tell you to kneel here and then fuck your mouth in front of everyone so that each person here would know who you belong to." He moved his hand to the crotch of my jeans and rubbed his thumb firmly over it. My breathing sped up. "Like that don't you? I can practically feel your juices on my finger. Tell me little one, would you like me to make you cum? Huh. You would wouldn't you? I am pretty sure I can have you begging for my cock in no time."

He cupped my sex through my jeans making me moan loudly at the sensation.

This man was making me lose my mind. I wanted my release so _badly _that I started to move my hips against his finger but he stopped abruptly, grasping my chin tightly he pulled it towards his face and stared at me.

_Uh-oh. What did I do?_

"Never, ever think that you can cum without my permission. I did not tell you to rub against my hand did I? No I didn't so you should not attempt it. If I wanted that, I would have informed you. But I didn't, so don't make me punish you when I am in a good mood. Clear?"

I nodded dumbly at him, my mind spinning with the abrupt change of his mood.

Yeesh! If this was him in a good mood, I couldn't imagine what a bad mood will entail_._

'_Oh no, you seriously are not considering him as your Dom are you? How stupid can you be? Can't you see that he is a jerk and is wayyyyyyyyyy more dominating than you need? He will break your heart and crush it.' _

But my heart was already in pieces so it didn't matter then did it?

I was brought out of my reverie by Alec.

"Oh Edward, you sure don't waste time do you? I see you've already snatched up Bella."

So, his name was Edward.

'Edward' turned to reply. "Couldn't help myself". He shrugged.

Alec sauntered over to us and smiled cautiously. "Well, I guess I should introduce you guys. Bella, this is the famous Edward Cullen. And Edward this is the gorgeous Bella."

Crap! Edwards Cullen? The architect?

What have I gotten myself into?

Alec turned towards Edward, "Ed, man be nice to her okay? It's her first BDSM event and I would appreciate it if you kept your asshole persona to yourself. Don't scare her."

Edwards laughed, "Alec, Its not my fault if I can't control my 'persona', as you call it, and I knew that she was here for the first time otherwise I would have noticed her before"

Alec then turned towards me, "Bella, frankly if Edward wants you as a sub than you are one in a million, because trust me he is one Dom that every sub wishes to have, not to mention the countless cat fights that have occurred because of it." He checked the time, "I have to go check on something, and I'll be back in a second."

I slowly turned back to Edward.

He smirked at me, "So Bella, What made you decide that you wanted to try out this lifestyle?"

"Well, lets just say that the other lifestyle wasn't working for me."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Not working out means that a normal guy couldn't make you cum, doesn't it?"

I flushed.

He laughed, "Bella, shyness does not work here. Alright? And if someone else couldn't make you cum, I am quite confident that I can."

My cheeks were burning bright by now. He certainly wasn't shy, maybe a little arrogant, but god help me, I liked it.

"Bella, tell me, are you really looking for a Dom?"

"Yes, yes I am."

A slow smile spread across his face, "That's awesome, now I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow to discuss the possibility of you submitting yourself to me, because I have a pretty good feeling that we'll be perfect for each other. Is that alright?"

Was this guy for real, I mean how could he want me?

'_he does not want you, he wants someone to obey him.'_

Breathing deeply I decided to ignore my brain.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Very well than."

We exchanged our office addresses.

Just as Edward was about to say something, his Blackberry rang, interrupting him.

He looked at it and sighed. "Bella, I am sorry but I have to take this. Don't go anywhere. I won't be pleased if I have to search for you." He walked away leaving me alone at the bar.

As soon as he left the bartender came to me." I wouldn't accept his offer, if I were you."

I looked up surprised that he had been listening to our conversation. "Why not?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Because you look like a nice girl and he is renowned for having a short attention span when it comes to girls."

I felt the anger build inside me, "you know nothing about me."

He rolled his eyes, "No but I do know Edward Cullen, and I am pretty sure that by now he is probably screwing someone."

I was appalled. This jerk had no right to make assumptions either about me or Edward.

I walked away from the bar intending to go and look for Edward.

The party was winding down due to the late hour but I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

Where the hell did he go?

I opened a door to reveal a couple engaged in a passionate embrace.

I was about to close the door when I noticed the man.

I gasped upon seeing it was Edward. He looked up and his eyes widened as he recognized me.

I staggered as the shock tried to settle into my confused mind. Just downstairs he was flirting and making plans with me and now he was hugging a gorgeous redhead, who unlike me actually looked like she deserved to be with him. I was worthless and 6 years hadn't made a difference to my status of being useless.

I ran all the way to the door tears clouding my vision.

"Bella wait I can explain."

I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I ran all the way to my car still hearing him calling behind me. Unlocking my car I stepped inside and sped towards home, wanting to get away from him.

At reaching home I couldn't take it anymore and broke down, curling into the fetal position.

_**His**_ words echoing in my mind.

"_**You bitch!You are nothing, absolutely worthless. You are lying to yourself if you think that anyone will ever love you! You are nothing but TRASH! You hear me? You'll never be more than rubbish or a piece of junk."**_

I cried myself to sleep that night, wishing I had never gone to that party, never met or liked Edward Cullen enough to trust him..


	3. Chapter 3

UHC Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Warning;**_ This story is about **BDSM** and it's related aspects so it might be disturbing to some, but remember it is between two consenting story also deals with the subject of physical and sexual abuse on children, so I am warning now. It is going to be hardcore BDSM and some of its darker elements

Hey, So here's the chapter you to everybody for reading and reviewing. I was completely blown off my everybody's you so much...:).

This chapter was beta'd by Andrea (ajr818), who is totally awesome and without whom this chapter would contain alot of mistakes, so Thanks you Andrea.

Enough of me, let's read.

Groaning, I slammed the snooze button on my alarm and slowly pulled the cover off from my body.

I sighed, remembering last night's events. BDSM was completely out of my element, and the only guy who _did_ give me attention turned out to be a jackass.

I started to get ready for work.

I worked at one of Chicago's fashion photographic firms, so to look immaculate and professional was a necessity but today I didn't feel like getting dressed up. All I really wanted to do was to curl up in front of my couch and drown my sorrows in Ben & Jerry's.

I pulled on a black knee-length skirt and paired it with a white shirt. I grabbed my black jacket and ended my look with a pair of black kitten heels.

Standing in the kitchen, I was buttering my toast when the phone rang. My thoughts immediately went to Edward, but then I remembered that I didn't give him my number.

I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice greeted me.

"Sis, where in the hell have you been? I have been calling you non-stop since last night, but you weren't picking up. Is everything all right?"

I sighed.

"Ryan, I'm fine, so stop fretting. All right?" I moved to sit on the kitchen stool.

"And no, I was not abducted by aliens last night; I was at a party that ran late."

The awkward silence on the phone alerted me that my brother did not believe me. Well, if it was me, I wouldn't believe me either.

Ryan chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask but seriously, a party and my sis? Am I being delusional?"

"Ryan, stop irritating did you call?"

"All right, don't bite my head off. I was calling to give you the message that Dad wants to have dinner on Sunday at his place and wanted me to make sure that you won't bail out on him this time."

"This was the urgent matter? Tell him I'll come, okay? Today is Thursday, and Sunday isn't for the next two days."

"Yes, I can see the calendar, but Dad wanted to make sure that don't not cancel. You know how disheartened he was the last time? If you don't come, I'll drag you there myself."

I resigned myself to the fact that on Sunday I would be having dinner at my father's place.

"I promise I will. Does that assure you?"

"It does to an extent. And Bella, stop thinking about things that you had absolutely no control over. Okay? It was never your fault for what took place, so stop beating yourself over it." He hung up.

I rubbed my fingers over my forehead; I could already feel the beginnings of a headache.

Ryan was my step-brother. His father had adopted me when I was fourteen years old. Truly, I knew that Thomas McCarthy had done everything in his power to make sure that I had a normal childhood, or at least normal teenage years. It was not his fault that I was beyond repair and no amount of money could make me normal.

The only thing it did was hide my faults and teach me defense mechanisms to overcome my fear in a crowded place.

I knew I wasn't worthy of their love and affection. Thomas wanted a daughter; instead he got a dysfunctional girl who could barely speak without having a panic attack.

Ryan was beyond doubt, the older brother that everyone wanted. I remembered countless times when he had come home covered in blood from fighting my battles. He never made me think that I wasn't his real sister or that I was too broken. He always tried to convince me of the fact that everyone had faults and that everyone deserved to live.

I tried to shake the depressing thoughts from my brain and grabbed my bag.

As I walked towards the parking lot I saw my car and smiled at it's sight.I loved my car, a navy Buggati Veyron.

It was a birthday present from, Thomas and I adored it. I knew that people were envious that I had such a great family and yet I was still moody.

They did not realize that appearances were made so that no one could pry under the surface and see the cracks that, littered beneath it.

The traffic was fairly light, and I managed to reach my office somewhat earlier than usual.

A few hours later, when I was engrossed in my work for a nude shot that I was supposed to photograph, a knock my door brought me out of my thougts.

"Come in," I replied.

I looked over to see Irina.

_Shit, just my luck._

Irina was my junior and a pain in the ass. She didn't understand that I was a much better photographer than her.

She sneered at me. "Where were you last night? I called your house, but no one picked up."

_What the hell is up with people calling my house on the only night I decide to go out?_

I simply replied with "out".

But since she was born to annoy me, she started her debate. "Bella, listen, we all know that your father's money landed you this job, but since Mr. Black specifically requested for you I thought I'd pass on the message. His fiancée and he wanted you to be the wedding photographer for their photo shoot but a different one will be at the ceremony since you don't do events other than fashion shows. We all know what disaster that shoot is going to be since you're going to be the photographer, because you only got this job because of your father's contacts." She then smiled sardonically. "And besides, what were you doing out last night? Because I'm pretty sure that no man will ever want to go out with you."

_Hit the nail on the coffin, why don't you?_

I was about to reply when the receptionist Jessica barged into my office.

"BELLA!" she spoke excitedly. "There is one hot fuck of a man standing outside, saying that you are supposed to go out to lunch with him."

I felt dread pool in my stomach.

_Shit._

I had forgotten that I had given him my office address.

All morning I had been able to occupy myself with work, so I wouldn't have to think about the man who ditched me and then went out to embrace a gorgeous redhead.

"Jessica, tell him I'm not free and not in the mood to have lunch. Okay?"

Jessica gaped at me. "But Bella, when a guy that hot asks you out you never refuse. Hell, I would give anything to go out with him."

Irina took this time to add her comment. "But Jessica, Bella wouldn't know anything about sexiness or dating, would she now? I mean she's like a hermit. Plus, that hot guy is probably her brother. No sane guy would want to have Bella as a lunch date."

"I would love to have Bella as a lunch date, and I'm pretty sure that I am sane."

I turned around to find Edward leaning against my door frame.

He looked edible enough to eat in a black suit and a light blue tie.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Thinking about how sexy he looked was not going to help my case. He was a jackass who had left me hanging last night. I needed to ignore his sexiness.

Irina and Jessica blatantly stared at him. Disbelief could be seen in Irina's expression.

God, she really couldn't believe that he was here to take me to lunch, could she?

I rolled my eyes at their blatant eye-fucking of Edward.

I turned to him. "I'm not interested in having lunch with you. Please get out of my office."

He sighed. "Listen, I know you're angry about what happened last night, but believe me, I really do have an explanation for it. If you could just hear me o-."

"No," I interrupted him.

Honestly, I was incredibly curious to know what his explanation was, but I wasn't going to put myself on the line again.

"Bella," he started again. "Listen, just give me a chance to explain myself then you can decide whether you want to continue or not."

"Edward, I'm just not interested. Okay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe that."

"I don't care what you believe."

He turned to Irina and Jessica. "Get out of this office. I need to talk to Bella alone."

This was bad. Being alone with him made me vulnerable.

I started to protest, but Edward chastised me with a look.

Just as Jessica closed the door behind them, Edward closed the distance between us. I started to back away, but I was trapped between him and the wall.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and just _looked._

This was getting worse by the minute. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't look him directly in the eye. It made me feel like I was being disrespectful, which was ironic considering he had no respect for me.

He exhaled, his hot breath fanning my face and making me weak in the knees.

"Alec was right, you know. You are a natural submissive. Even now when you want to hit me, you can't stare me in the eyes because you feel like, stepping out of line."

I bit my lip.

His eyes darkened "Bella, trust me when I say that I have never apologized to anyone but I am doing it right now, because I feel like you are perfect for me.

Please, I'm sorry. Join me for lunch, and I'll explain the entire situation."

I resigned; he wasn't going to leave until I agreed. Besides, I could just hear his explanation and then get out of there.

"Okay."

Edward's eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

What he did next surprised the hell out of me.

Cradling my face, he dipped down, claiming my lips forcefully. His lips were smooth and warm against mine.

I was hesitant but as the tip of his tongue swiped over my bottom lip, I moaned quietly, letting my arms trail up to his arms and around his neck. Just as we deepened the kiss, Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me toward him.

"Feel how much I crave you, little dove," he whispered into the kiss, pulling me closer to his body, and there was no mistaking it. The second I felt his erection press against my stomach, I moaned, and our kiss deepened further. He abruptly broke the kiss but trailed little butterfly kisses along my neck. I was panting and knew without a doubt that my panties were drenched.

"Dove, let's get out of here before I am unable to control myself," Edward whispered against my throat.

Edward had booked reservations at Italiano, a five star restaurant. His driver slash bodyguard, Amun, drove us there. The drive to the restaurant was quiet; I was busy analyzing our kiss, while Edward checked his emails on his Blackberry. Sensing my eyes on him, he looked up and smirked at me.

He took out a manila folder from a compartment and handed over it to me. I was confused.

"Bella, it's the NDA. You need to sign it so that whatever we talk about today remains confidential."

"Oh, ok."

I opened the file to see that Edward had already signed it. I grabbed a pen from my bag and signed my name.

"Bella."

I looked up to see him staring at my legs with desire clearly in his eyes. "I forgot to tell you that you look absolutely amazing. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

I blushed at his praise.

"And I completely adore that blush of yours."

I lowered my eyes.

We entered the restaurant where there was already a booking in the name Cullen; the hostess took us to a private dining room at the back.

"Your server will be right out," she told us.

"Bella, before we talk about anything else, I want you to know that the girl I was hugging last night used to be a sub of mine about ten months ago, but she fell in love with someone else who wanted a vanilla relationship. She went through a very hard time, because she ended up pregnant from that fling. The guy never accepted her, saying that he could not continue a relationship with her. I helped her financially through her problems and helped her in securing a job. She is one of Alec's friends as well. I was very happy for her, because she made it despite the odds against her, and she was just grateful to me for my support. Bella, I assure you that what you saw was just a friendly hug between two friends, all right? I have no feelings for her anymore, and if I did, I wouldn't have pursued you. I hate infidelity and do not tolerate it."

I sipped my water, contemplating his explanation.

It was possible that he could be lying, but I felt like Edward was a man who did everything proudly and never hid his actions or intentions. My instincts pushed me toward him, into believing his justifications.

Our server came out and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Clarisse, and I'm going to be your server. Can I get you anything to start with?"

It seemed as if she was only asking Edward, and I wasn't visible to her.

Edward answered, "I would like to have Lamb Roast, and _my_ _companion_ will have chili chicken with salad. For starters, we would like prawns on pasta." He efficiently dismissed her. I stared at him.

"What?"

"Edward, you didn't even ask me what I wanted."

He sighed. "A dom does not ask his sub for suggestions. He commands and the sub obeys."

"I am not your sub."

"Not at the moment you're not, but if everything goes according to plan, you're going to be my sub."

"Doesn't my opinion count?"

"To an extent it does, but Bella, you 're an inexperienced sub. How will you know which dom you want?"

He had me there.

"Exactly," he continued. "The thing a dom requires in a sub is that she be submissive, and on top of that, hold a lot of attraction for the dom. The sub always trusts a dom, Bella. Otherwise, the relationship doesn't work. In a BDSM relationship, the dom may command and give orders, but it's the sub that holds the power. Without the sub's approval, the dom cannot command. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded at him, trying to absorb all the information.

"So, if a sub refuses to do something, then what happens?" I asked him.

"Good question," he remarked, "The sub trusts the dom to follow her limits and to push her to try new things but not violate her trust or abuse her limits. But if the sub safe-words and refuses, then the dom cannot push her. What can only be done is that the session should be reflected upon afterwards, and the dom should try to understand why the sub didn't want to continue, to find the root of the problem."

I had read about this.

Talking about all this with Edward had given me a lot of things to think about.

By the time I was done contemplating over all of this, the server had come back with our starters. Edward was still looking at me with a very bemused expression.

"Bella, is that your real name, or is it a nickname?" he asked.

"Oh, um, my real name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"I think I'll call you Isabella." He smirked, and the sound of my name from his lips sent a sudden rush of fluids to my pussy.

_Geez. What is with this man_? I'd never liked my full name, but the sound of him saying Isabella was just so erotic.

Edward sat up straighter. "Bella, let's talk about a few things, okay?"

I was bit my lip in fear of what he would want to talk about.

"Bella, what are you so afraid of?"

I shrugged.

"Isabella, I asked you a question, so answer me, dammit. Don't shrug your shoulders," he scolded me.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried what you'll ask me," I replied honestly, feeling embarrassed that he'd scolded me in a public place.

"Then say that. Don't give me mute replies. Now, tell me how many men you have been sexually active with."

I took a deep breath and replied, "Three."

He looked surprised. "That's quite a small number. Anyhow, what about your family? Do they know that you're into BDSM?"

"Um, well, my brother has an idea, but my father doesn't know."

"That's fine. Now, tell me honestly, do you want to pursue a relationship of this sort with me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Isabella, you told me that the normal wasn't working for you, but have you considered that you just don't have a lot of experience to know any better? Moreover, is there any other reason why you want to try out this lifestyle?"

"I want control in my life. That's all."

"And are you willing to try that with me?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

"It's settled then. I'm going to give you a copy of the limits, which you will need to fill out and e-mail to me by tomorrow. Understand?"

I replied in the affirmative.

"Good. When you've e-mailed me your limits, I'll send you my home address and the rules that I expect you to follow. Since today's Wednesday, and you'll be coming to my house on Friday, I feel like there's not enough time for you to finish all the requirements, so I'll give you until next Friday. We will be able to check our compatibility this week, and then if there are no objections from any of our sides, we'll sign the contract. But rest assured Isabella that I won't tolerate you not fulfilling my requirements past next Friday. Clear?"

"Yes."

The rest of the lunch passed in silence. I was busy thinking about what he'd said, while he was busy on his Blackberry.

We settled into his limousine on the way to my office. On the way, I could feel Edward's hand on my knee; he was rubbing circles on my knee cap, seductively caressing it. I could feel my pussy beginning to leak at his attention.

Abruptly, he pulled my skirt up and commanded in a husky voice, "Take off your panties, Isabella."

I could feel my panties drenched with my juices as I pulled them down and handed them over to Edward.

Edward brought his fisted hand up between my legs, and I could feel one of his knuckles grazing my clit and another practically entering me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I moaned loudly at the sensation. "You're dripping, Isabella. Does me teasing you do that?"

Then I could only nod in response, because his frank assessment of my current state of arousal was only increasing it.

Then, without warning, he plunged his index finger into me, past the knuckle, with his other fingers nudging the sensitive flesh around my opening, and his thumb grazed just to the left of my clit.

My back immediately arched toward the sensation.

He kept his finger still for a while, no doubt sensing through the tightness of my body that I'd need to adjust to it.

"Can you spread your legs, please? I'd like to see your beautiful pussy dripping wet for me."

His Master voice excited me to my very core.

His finger withdrew until it was just his tip grazing my skin, and then it was plunged quickly back in. I was watching the muscles in his forearm as he moved his hand and listening to the wet sound of his finger moving. And then I was imaging what it would be like to have his cock replace his finger, which caused me to wriggle down toward him in the hopes of getting more friction.

Unexpectedly, he withdrew his fingers and slapped my pussy with his hand. I moaned at the sting, and it just further aroused me to the point of discomfort.

"Didn't I tell you last night not to move unless I asked you to? Didn't I? I did, and now since you are intent on being such a naughty little girl, I'll treat you as one."

I gulped at the fire in his eyes.

What he said next made me gasp loudly.

"Now, since you've displeased me by acting like a naughty brat, I'll show you that naughty girls do not get rewards, and they most certainly do not get to cum."

I bit my lip in the fear of how I was going to spend the rest of my day in this state of arousal. I was just wondering if I could sneak into the restroom when Edward spoke again, crushing my plans.

"And Isabella, do not even think about making yourself cum. I'll punish you badly for disobeying me. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes," I replied dejectedly.

"Good. I'll call you tonight, and if I find out that you've been a good girl, I promise I'll make you cum so hard that you'll pass out."

Just hearing his suggestion made me rub my thighs together in anticipation.

"Now go. I don't want you to be late for work."

"But my panti—"

"Your panties will keep me company until I see you again." He smirked, deviously.

Gaining my composure, I stepped out of the car, hoping that tonight would come soon. Otherwise, I would have a sensory overload.

**Chapter End Notes:**

So, How was it?

Don't forget to read and Review.

Next update might be at the end of the next week since I am busy with tests and school, but I will update next week.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER NOTES:**_

_**Disclaimer; All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended**_

_**Warning:**_ This story is about**BDSM** and its related aspects. It might be disturbing to some. Although, it is between two consenting adults. I am warning now, it will contain subject of physical and sexual abuse on children. It is going to be hardcore BDSM and its darker elements.

Here is chapter 4. First of all I would like to apologise to everyone for the delay in update. I had test and there was an electrical problem in my area. BY the time I sent this chapter to my beta, it was late.

Though I have to say thank you to everyone for their tremendous support and lovely reviews. I loved them all. You people make my day with your amazing comments.

This chapter was beta'd by Andrea (ajr818), who is amazing and Thank you to my pre-reader Alex.

Now here we go.. :)

Working while you're aroused to the point of distress is uncomfortable as hell.

Not to mention the fact that I was tempted to sneak my hand into my skirt to ease the ache by massaging my clit. I had debated over the fact of whether Edward would find out or not, but then I remembered that this was supposed to be based on trust, and I would be breaking it even before our relationship had begun. Besides, I was a shitty liar as it was.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Jessica wouldn't stop harassing me on who the sexy guy was, while Irina kept giving me dirty looks.

I couldn't wait to get the hell out my office. All I wanted to do was to read the limits he had given me and go through them.

Finally, after an extremely long day, I stumbled into my apartment and took a deep breath. My apartment was one of the places where I could just be myself. I loved it; it gave me a sense of comfort and belonging.

Changing onto a pair of yoga pants and a blue shirt, I went commando since I was uncomfortable enough as it was.

I heated some leftover lasagna and settled on my couch to read and mark the limits list.

**For each item mark yes or no to indicate prior experience**

"**Yes**" or "**No**"

**After indicating experience, mark with a number 0-4 to indicate interest in that idea.**

**0 indicates -** a hard limit, something the sub has an aversion to.

**1 indicates -** no desire to do this, but does not have a particular aversion to it. Something the sub would consider doing however, to please a dominant.

**2 indicates -**that he or she would probably like the activity, could be something that is an enjoyable fantasy, but that the sub is not sure will translate into an enjoyable real life activity. Also could be something the sub wants but is embarrassed to admit.

**3 indicates -**that this activity is something that he or she would like to do, perhaps a reoccurring fantasy and often something that the sub has done in the past and enjoyed.

**4 indicates -**the sub finds this activity a wild turn on, and has a particular fetish or preoccupation with it.

**If there is confusion in anything, please write your question in front of the activity.**

_**Activity**_

Age play (not pedophilia) No – 3

Anal plugs; No – 3

Anal sex; Yes – 2

Ball gag; No – 3

Beating hard; Yes – 0

Beating soft;Yes – 0

Being blindfolded; Yes – 3

Being gagged; Yes – 2

Being serviced (sex); Yes – 3

Bondage heavy; No - 2

Bondage light; No - 3

Breast bondage; No – 3

Breast fucking; Yes – 3

Breast whipping; No - 2

Cages; Yes – 0

Caning; – English No – 2

Caning sensation; No – 2

Chains; No – 2

Chastity device; No - 3

Choking; Yes – 0

Chores (domestic service); Yes – 3

Chosen clothing for Yes – 3

Chosen food for Yes – 2

Cock worship No - 2

Collars No – 3

Double penetration Yes – 4

Enemas Yes – 3

Eye contact restrictions No – 2

Face slapping Yes – 0

Figging No – 2

Fisting Yes – 0

Flogging No – 2

Following orders No - 3

Forced masturbation No – 3

Forced nudity No – 3

Forced servitude No – 1 Explain

Genital sex Yes – 3

Hair pulling Yes – 2

Hairbrushes No – 2

Harnessing No – 0

Hoods No; – 0 Pushing

Hot wax – dripping; No – 3

Hot waxing hair removal; Yes – 3

Housework; Yes – 2

Humiliation in private; Yes – 2

Humiliation in public; Yes – 1

Ice cubes; Yes – 2

Infantilism; No – 1

Interrogations; No – 2

Intricate rope bondage; No – 3

Kneeling; No – 3

Leather restraints; No – 3

Lecturing; No – 2

Massage – getting; No – 3

Massage giving; Yes – 3

Model for erotic pictures; No – 3

Nipple clamps; No – 3

Nipple weights; No – 1

Oral getting; Yes – 3

Oral giving to opposite sex; Yes -3

Oral giving to same sex; No – 1

Orgasm control; No – 2

Outdoor scenes; No – 2

Paddling; No -2

Phone sex; No – 3

Pussy whipping; No – 2

Riding crops; No – 3

Rimming No; – 1

Rope bondage; No – 3

Sensory deprivation; No – 2

Serving as a maid; No – 2

Serving orally; yes – 3

Serving other Doms (supervised only); No – 0

Sexual deprivation; No – 1

Shaving; Yes – 3

Sleep deprivation; No – 1

Slutty clothing; No – 3

Erotic Spanking;- No-4

Spanking with Bare hand; No – 3

Over the knee Spanking; Yes 3

Spanking with a paddle; No- 2

Spanking with a Hairbrush; No- 2

Speech restrictions, what & when; No – 2

Erotic Humiliation-; No-2

Tease and Denial; No -2

Spreader bars; No – 3

Standing in corner; No - 3

Strap on dildos; No – 0

Teasing; No– 2

Verbal humiliation; No – 2

Videotaped Scenes; No – 3

Voyeurism; No – 3

Whipping; No -0

**Any allergies that the Dom(me) should be aware? (if yes, describe:)**

Allergic to latex and Spandex

**Any specific subject not described in this list that the Dom(me) should be concerned with? (if yes, describe:)**

Rape, is a hard limit and cannot be pushed due to sensitivity over the topic.

**Any fears real or imagined that would cause you extreme anxiety (if yes describe)**

Extreme Claustrophobia

Dark Places

Closed Rooms with no windows

Sudden Movements.

By the time I had finished marking all the items on the limit list, my yoga pants were drenched, and I was refraining myself from squirming because I knew it would only make the ache worse.

The list was quite thorough and there were a number of things that I had never done, though I knew all the things as I had researched the topic quite thoroughly before attending the play party.

I checked the time, it was 9: 30, and Edward had still not called.

To make myself busy, I checked my schedule for the rest of the week. Luckily, there were no shoots scheduled for this weekend, so nothing could interrupt my time with Edward.

After doing the dishes and folding my laundered clothes, Edward had still not called. It was 10:32. Resigning myself, to the fact that he was probably not going to call just to make me uncomfortable, I started my nightly routine. I changed into a pair of pink boy shorts and a pink camisole.

Brushing my teeth I thought over at the events of today and last night. It was surreal that a handsome man like Edward would want plain old me,

'_Well, everyone has faults, don't they? His is probably in picking you, since we all know what a failure you are.' _My mind decided to put in its two cents

I decided to ignore it, since listening to it wasn't going to help me.

Just as I was getting ready to get in bed, my cell phone rang and my breathing sped up.

I checked to see that it was indeed Edward calling. Hesitatingly, I pressed the call button and spoke, "Hello."

Edward's warm husky voice greeted me. "Hello, Isabella."

I bit my lip and settled on the bed to make myself comfortable.

"Isabella, I apologize for making you wait so long. It's just that I was stuck in a board meeting and couldn't call you earlier. I hope it isn't too late."

"No!" I almost shouted at him. I was too worked up to give a shit about the time.

He chuckled. "That's good to hear. Now tell me, have you been a good girl?"

"Yeah, I did as you asked."

"And you didn't touch that pretty pussy?"

"No, I didn't and I even mailed you the list of limits."

I heard shuffling on the other side. "That's my girl. Now were there any questions you wanted to ask me pertaining to the list?"

I couldn't explain it, but him calling me his girl just made me warm and fuzzy.

"Isabella?" I realized I still had to answer him.

"No, there wasn't any problem, and I knew about most of the things."

"That's good, but Isabella, why do you have such a low self-esteem? That woman in your office was belittling you and you didn't even reply to her. Moreover, you don't realize how pretty you are. Why is that?"

I took a deep breath, and released it. "I don't know, I didn't reply to her because I didn't want to be rude or cause trouble, and I am not pretty."

"Are you more experienced, or am I?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

"Uh-um, um." I stuttered in response.

"That's exactly my point. I am the Dom here, Isabella, not you, and although I can't make you do anything that you don't want to, I am still more experienced than you. And let me make it clear that you're extremely attractive, and the next time I hear you say that you're not, it'll land you on my whipping bench. Either you listen to me now, or I will whip this fact into your brain. Am I making myself clear?"

I didn't know what to say. How could I explain to him that I was not beautiful no matter what he thought? The best course of action was to just agree with him, I decided.

"Yes, I agree."

"That's much better. Now you're aware that a Dom requires a sub to call him sir, at least until he collars her?"

_Shit, I had not once called him sir. I had taken his name. This was bad._

"Your silence alerts me to the fact that you've realized, that you've not once called me sir. Correct?"

I stay silent.

"Isabella? Answer me."

"Yes, it is."

"Right, Isabella, the reason why I am not angry over this is because; I don't necessarily make a sub call me sir unless we are in the mindset. So, I'm not angry unless you take my name on the weekend."

This was strange.

"So, I only have to call you sir while we are playing and on weekends?" I was confused.

"Yes, in any other communication we have during the week, you're to call me by my name. I personally find a woman saying my name during her orgasm to be really erotic. It just makes me feel powerful."

"But, in BDSM, doms usuall-."

"Are you trying to teach me about BDSM, Isabella? Are you forgetting the fact that I have been in this lifestyle since I was 21 and it has been mere days since you embraced it?" He spoke in a cold, stern voice.

"No, I'm sorry."

"You should be. Now, I was telling you that I don't prefer being called sir outside when we're not playing, unlike other doms who do. Every dom has a different preference, Isabella. No one is alike. All right?"

"Yes."

"That's good then. Now tell me, at what time do you get off from work on Friday?"

"Uh, six-ish."

"Then I expect you to be at my house at seven thirty. Okay?"

"Yeah, so you'll send me the address tomorrow?"

"Yes, Amun will drop off my address and the requirements list tomorrow at your office. I hope that's not a problem?"

I bit my lip. What if anyone saw the list of requirements? Irina would probably have a field day.

"Does that pose a problem?"

"No, but what if somebody saw it?" I questioned.

"Amun will hand it over to you personally, and instead of taking it to your office, why don't you put it in the car?"

"Oh, okay. That'll work fine."

"Now moving on to important things, did you really obey my orders?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you didn't make yourself cum?"

"No, I didn't"

"Hmmmm. That means I have to reward you now. Doesn't it?"

His words were enough to stimulate me.

"I guess so" I replied nervously.

"You guess so?" He chuckled "You want to cum, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good girl. Now what are you wearing?"

"Uh- a pink camisole and boy shorts."

He groaned "Jesus, I can imagine you all shy, and I can almost guarantee that your boy shorts are wet. Tell me, Isabella, are you wet for me?"

I was pretty sure that my boy shorts had a wet spot on them.

"Yes, I am."

"Now, go lie on the bed Isabella, and spread your legs." I quickly did as he asked.

"Put the phone on speaker, and take of your clothes."

I put him on speaker and pulled my clothes off.

I heard the distinct sound of a zipper on the other side. I wondered if he was taking off his clothes too.

Five minutes passed but he had not spoken. Just as I was about to ask, he spoke in a husky voice. "Is your pussy dripping for me Isabella? Is your clit throbbing and hard, waiting for me to give it my undivided attention? I want to know how bad you want to cum! Close your eyes, Isabella, and imagine me running my nose up and down your slit slowly, breathing in the sweet, sensual aroma of your pussy. I want you to pinch and pull your nipples for me."

I moaned at his words. Pulling and pinching my nipples was making the ache between my legs unbearable. I wanted to slide my hand there and rub over my clit, but I dared not disobey Edward especially not since the last two times I had been denied a release.

Edward spoke again "Isabella, now I want you to slip two fingers inside that pussy and slowly move them inside and out."

Slowly, I slipped my fingers inside myself and moaned loudly at the contact. I pushed them inside and out my breathing getting harsher by the minute.

"Rub your thumb on your clit, Isabella. Move it in rolling motions" he commanded.

I did as he asked and finally sighed in relief.

"Use a little more pressure."

I started to thrust in and out of my pussy really fast and rubbed circles on my clit with my thumb.

"Are you close, Isabella?"

"Ungh- yes,"

"Do not cum until I tell you to."

I gasped in pleasure as my fingers began hitting _that_ spot inside me. I knew I couldn't control it any longer, but Edward had still not given me permission.

"Pu-lease." I moaned out

"Please what, Isabella?" he asked casually, as if I wasn't on the cusp of an orgasm.

I couldn't believe he was going to make me say it.

"Please, may I come, sir?" I pleaded.

"Not yet."

I let out a cry of frustration, which garnered his attention.

"Never, ever think that your pleasure is yours. It is mine to give and take as I please. Besides, Isabella, just think if you are this frustrated by your own fingers, what will happen if I denied you an orgasm while fucking you with my cock. Just think."

I could not think about this. All his reprimanding was doing was making me even more close to the brink.

"Please, sir, I can't hold it much longer. Please let me cum. Please, sir, please" I begged him.

He remained silent while my moaning and panting, as well as my pleading, got louder.

Finally, he spoke, "Cum Isabella. Cum for me."

It was all I needed to fall. I fell over, moaning and gasping on my orgasm.

As I came down from my orgasm, I was left panting and gasping for air. I breathed out thank you's to the speakerphone. I was so tired out because of everything that had happened today that I didn't even realize when my eyes fluttered and I fell into a deep sleep

As I opened my eyes, I felt so comfortable just lying there. I couldn't remember a single night when I hadn't had a nightmare, but last night, Edward had exhausted me so much that I had been unable to keep my eyes open.

_Shit, I hoped he didn't feel like I had left him hanging. But, he hadn't mentioned anything about his own release. I hoped he wasn't angry._

With growing apprehension, I checked my cell phone. There was a text from Edward after I had fallen asleep.

I checked it, smiling and blushing over its content.

_Dearest dove,_

_I am sure you were wiped out, so I can't complain. Do not worry about my pleasure; phone sex does nothing for me. I like to have a woman completely at my mercy while I fuck her mouth as a better way. Fret not, I will derive my pleasure from you this weekend so make sure you get plenty of rest on Thursday can't have you falling asleep on me again. I hope you enjoyed your orgasm as much as I did. Amun will deliver the list to you. Have a great day. Can't wait for Friday._

_Thinking about you,_

_Edward._

His text was so sweet and yet so sexy at the same time. I, too, couldn't wait for Friday.

While getting ready for work, I was on cloud nine due to my satisfaction and happiness over the fact that Edward wanted me.

At work, I was smiling without any reason and seeing me smiling was only pissing Irina off. She knew it had something to do with Edward.

At lunch break, Jessica informed me that I had a visitor. I got up to meet Amun when I saw that Irina was also in the lobby. She smiled sardonically at me and remarked, "My, my Bella, since when have you opened up a brothel? Every day, new men come and meet you for lunch. Is lunch break your code for 'fucking time'?"

I gasped at her insinuation. I knew that she disliked me but assuming that I was charging men for sex was just so uncalled for.

But before, I could say anything, Amun stepped up to my defense. "Miss McCarthy is a my boss's girlfriend and he would very much prefer if you would treat her with respect, otherwise he told me to inform you that he is a very close friend with Peter and could have you fired faster than you can blink. Besides, women who are whores like you are should not point fingers at respectable females like Miss McCarthy."

I was stupefied.

I did a little victory dance at Irina's expression of shock and embarrassment.

_Go Amun! _I cheered at him mentally.

As we walked down to my car I thanked Amun, for defending me. His reply was very confusing.

"I only did as I was asked to."

Did it mean that Edward had directly told Amun to threaten Irina?

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I couldn't dwell on it any longer, since as I was extremely happy that Irina had been screwed over by Amun. I'll ask Edward when got the time and was pretty sure that he'll answer me.

Smiling softly, I place the requirements list in the dashboard of my car and planned to look at it when I got home.

A/N

Okay, yes I kow it's short but I decided to post it to prevent from keepng you guys next chapter will be posted next week.

So read and Review.

I love hearing everyone's suggestions...:)


	5. Note

I apologize profusely for the delay but there have been a lot of personal problems on my side. I'll make this brief for everyone. My father was diagnosed with Hepatitis C and has been very sick in the past months. I was unable to write as I was mentally drained and didn't feel like it. I will complete this story this is my promise to all the readers who have been really supportive. I will continue this story in June and will finish it with regu;lar updates. Expect updates from mid-June. I am sorry but the story is on Hiatus for the moment but is not abandoned. I shall finish it. In the mean time just pray for my father's health.

Loads of Love,

Nawal.


End file.
